The Attraction
by akuma-river
Summary: Harry has always been attracted to darkness. What happens when the Death Eaters find out this little quirk of Harry’s?


**Title: **The Attraction

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **MalexMale pairings, evilness, later on probably non-con, dubious consent, torture...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable and only the plot belongs loosely to me.

**Author's Note:** Enjoy and Review. I rarely write, I'm more of a beta reader/critic myself. So give me feedback to let me see where I succeeded and where I failed.

**Summary: **Harry has always been attracted to darkness. What happens when the Death Eaters find out this little quirk of Harry's?

**Length:** 9 pages

Harry has always had an attraction for darkness.

When he was little there was a neighbor that took a special liking to the frail little boy with the green eyes. To little Harry the nice man was his whole world. First time in little Harry's life he found someone who cared for him.

Unlike most children, little Harry was never instructed to not talk to strangers. So when the nice man offered little Harry candy, Harry followed the man to his home.

Little Harry was lucky that day.

The nice man was just that, a nice man.

The nice man was walking home, this in and of itself is a rarity to see this man walking anywhere. Usually the nice man would be driving his car to and fro his jobs, but on that day in the middle of the hottest day of the hot summer he found his car battery dead. The only good thing about it was that he was blocks away from his home and a phone. So, the nice man had begun his short journey of walking home when he saw a scruffy little boy in ill fitting clothes with the biggest, brightest, green eyes he had ever seen, sitting on the sidewalk in front of what the nice man thought was his home.

Something about the boy staring up at him defiantly and unafraid caused a little stir in the nice man's little heart.

The nice man had some candy left over from a previous job in his jacket, and so offered the little boy with the green eyes the candy. To his astonishment, after the little boy looked a bit shocked to have been offered candy from a stranger, the little boy then got up and walked the short distance to where the nice man was and took the candy.

The nice man had been a little concerned at this action. He had thought the boy might have asked for the man to toss him the candy or to tell him that his mummy did not allow him to take candy from a stranger. Instead, the little boy had said not a word and had just walked up to him and held out his tiny little hand and took the candy.

The nice man then decided to ask the boy where his mum was, after all, what kind of mother could she be if she had not even taught the boy to be wary of strangers offering candy.

The boy with the big green eyes looked up at the nice man and titled his head as if he had to think about where his mother was or what it was the nice man had asked. Again though, the boy said not a word.

Realizing that he was not going to get any information from the boy and already weighted down by the heat of the sun, the nice man patted the little boy with the big green eyes on the head and then continued walking down the sidewalk to his home a few blocks away.

It was not long after he had left the boy that he realized that he was being followed.

Despite being a paranoid person, such as what was needed for his jobs, the nice man simply turned around to see who it was that decided to follow him.

Instead of some imagined burglar or fellow, what the nice man found was the little boy with the green eyes following after him.

The nice looked at the little boy and told him to go home. The little boy looked up at the nice man and once again tilted his head as if thinking about the question, or trying to understand what was being asked.

Again, the little boy said not a word.

The nice man again the little boy with the green eyes to go home, only this time he said it louder thinking that the little boy might be hard of hearing.

The nice man then quickly turned around and continued his walk home, only this time his pace a bit more hurried as if to get away from the little boy.

The little boy though was not to be deterred, his little feet softly hitting the concrete following after the nice man who gave him the candy.

After a little while the nice man stopped abruptly and quickly turned around. The little boy stopped as well. The nice man asked the little boy why he was following him.

In answer the little boy lifted his head and held out his little right arm and unclenched his hand producing the little candy that the nice man gave him.

The nice man asked the little boy if he was giving him back the candy.

The little boy once again just tilted his head.

The nice man was getting a bit frustrated with this deaf mute child and just took the candy and turned around once again to continue his journey home.

The little boy was not to be deterred though, he too continued his journey of following the nice man.

The nice man had had enough and turned quickly around causing the little boy to slam into him as he tried to stop quickly as well.

The nice man glared at the boy and told him to go home, that his family would miss him and that he needed to go home as well.

The little boy just titled his head looking up at the nice man.

In exasperation the nice man slapped his right hand into his forehead, he looked up above to the sky in a 'why me expression,' then he looked down below to the concrete sidewalk, and then finally to the little boy.

He asked in a frustrated voice if the boy was just going to follow him all the way home. The little boy never took his eyes off the nice man and did not even move to tilt his head in what the nice man had come to refer a stupidly manner.

Still, the little boy said not a word.

Running his right hand through his hair, the nice man huffed then turned around and continued to walk, quickly speeding up his pace.

Behind him the nice man could hear the little boy's little feet slamming into the concrete as he too picked up his pace.

The nice man had decided enough was enough so decided to try to lose the child, there was a turn up ahead that he knew ran into a little alley he could then run through the alley and make another turn, and disappear the child could catch sight of him.

With no nice man in sight the child should just turn around and go home, or so he thought.

But, to the nice man's exasperation each time he picked up his pace even to the point of full out running he could hear behind him the little boy picking up his pace as well.

With the turn coming up the nice man thought about making it look as if he would run straight across block, but then quickly make a swift little turn into an alley.

The little boy was a bit of a ways behind him, but the nice man at this point was sure the kid would try to follow him making all the twists and turns that he could see that the nice man made.

Having quickly made the turn the nice man sped up once more trying to make it through the alley as quickly as possible. The whole time he was running he had tuned his ears for the sound of little feet slapping into the ground him.

To the nice man's relief even as he made it through the alley and made the quick turn back onto a block neighborhood's sidewalk, he did not hear little feet behind him.

Even though he was sure he lost the child he continued to run for another block, before stopping before a street crossing to catch his breath.

While the nice man was gasping in big gulps of air, he was thinking back on how silly it had been to run away from a child like the little boy. He a grown man, trying to ditch a little kid who was following him. How preposterous.

It was completely silly, to even have it cross his mind that he was a bit creeped out by the little boy with the big bright green eyes.

He didn't know how long it had been since he stood there at the end of the street catching his breath and pondering on the ridiculousness of the situation. But he realized it must have been a long while. Especially considering that he could hear the pitter patter of little feet running, with the sound coming ever closer.

Sighing to himself, the nice man turns around to find the little boy not too far away from himself.

The little boy with the big green eyes was running towards him.

For some reason this sight did not fill him with fear or anger or even exasperation, instead, the nice man felt another soft pang in his little heart.

Sighing once more he ran his right hand through his short dark hair and held out his hand to the little boy.

"Fine. If you're going to follow me I might as well walk you to my home," the nice man said to the little boy.

The little boy with the big, bright, green eyes looked at the nice man with the dark black eyes and smiled a little smile as he grabbed his hand.

The nice man felt another soft pang in his heart at the sight of the scruffy little ragged boy smiling up at him.

Even while thinking that he was becoming a big ole softie the nice man smiled a little smile back and tightly grasped the boys and walked him to his home.

There was not much that Harry could recall of his times with the nice man. After all, the nice man was only in life for a short while and little Harry was only three when he met the nice man.

But there was just something about the nice man that little Harry was attracted to. It was this something, that made little Harry want to follow this nice man who gave him candy and patted his head. It was this something that caused little Harry to continue to follow the man and to run after and chase him down. It was this something within the nice man that little Harry could not help but want to be around.

It was just the damn Potter luck that had the nice man be a sociopath.

Little Harry was about four when one day he ran to his favorite person's house and found that cars with sirens and blinking lights had surrounded the place.

Little Harry's favorite person in the whole world was a professional hit man who had been hiding out in little Harry's neighborhood.

For weeks the neighborhood gossip busybodies had twittered with the news of the mad man who had lived in 'their' neighborhood.

Little Harry's aunt was especially active that month, jibbering and jabbering everywhere about that mad man.

It was through listening to his aunt's and her friends gossip that he realized that his nice man was a bad bad man.

But to little Harry this did not make any sense, how could his favorite person, be a bad guy. Harry was attracted to the nice man, and bad men like what the gossip says the man was, are not nice to little boys like Harry, right?

After all, little Harry was given candy by the nice man, he was patted on the head, he was fed, clothed, and slept in the nice man's house when he could get away from his mean aunt.

Harry was the nice man's favorite person, the nice man told him so. So how could the nice man be a bad guy?

Even though little Harry did not understand it, he too came to see that the nice man was actually a bad bad guy.

The only question left in little Harry's mind was why little Harry was attracted to the nice man if he was a bad man. What was it that made the bad bad man attract little Harry to him?

It was only years and years later when Harry who was no longer little had sat under the magical Sorting Hat that he found out the answer to his question from all those years ago.

As the hat argued with him about the placement of Harry in Slytherin, Harry was joltingly reminded of his attraction to the nice man. _'Is this why I was attracted to him,'_ Harry asked himself.

Harry's mind was revolving around many questions. _'Am I attracted to darkness? Is this why the Sorting Hat is trying to put me into Slytherin? No! I refuse to go to be a bad guy, I will never be a Slytherin!'_

And so Harry came to the startling conclusion that he was attracted to darkness, but that does not mean he has to surrender to the darkness, become the darkness. He can fight the darkness.

So, when the Sorting Hat surrendered and put him into Gryffindor Harry swore to himself that he would fight with all of his Gryffindor courage against the hold that darkness has on him.

So with each year Harry spent in Hogwarts he and his friends fought against the darkness. In his first year he prevented the Dark Lord Voldemort from returning. Harry considered that a great a boon to the side of goodness.

Even if Harry did slip like in his second year when he was tempted by the sweet Tom who so reminded Harry of his nice man, Harry did not fall to the darkness.

The proof of that was with his merciful decision to spare Wormtail his life, even if that decision did come to bit him in the ass later on, he still did not regret it.

After all, he got to meet his Godfather, and Sirius while a bit tainted with darkness was still wholly good.

Even if Sirius was tainted by darkness, Harry still saw his quick attachment as only that of a long lost Godson and Godfather reunion. Not to mention Sirius was going to take care of him and take him away from the Dursleys'. And that in Harry's book was all that mattered, away from the Dursley's, and to be loved and cared for by another adult.

Harry did not see his unusually quick attachment to a man who he was nearly ready to turn over to the Dementors as anything odd.

So what, if he was basically only taking the word of the man that was accused of killing his parents that he did not kill them. So what, is Sirius should be someone that he should be wary of considering that he spent the last twelve years of life in a horror chamber of a prison and was sort of off his rocker.

It did not matter, because Sirius was his Godfather and that trumped all the other reasons of why he was so attracted to him.

It was in his fourth year that Harry recommitted himself to his vow to stop darkness when poor nice Cedric who Harry had thought charming, was killed right in front of him.

His fifth year was seen as a test to Harry. He thought overall that he did well that year. After all, he had not tried to hex Umbridge to death for her torturous method of detention. Even if he did suffer from periodic episodes of possession and anger fits that scared his friends away from him.

His sixth year though, Harry saw as his decline to the darkness. He was still grieving over the loss of his Godfather the only other man who had cared and loved him besides the nice man. Harry was obsessed over both Malfoy Jr. and Snape. And his use of a dark curse from a book of dubious origin, and the whole fiasco of the Half-Blood Prince, well Harry thought about that as a complete failure.

It was seen as even worse of a failure when he learned that it was Snape who was the Half-Blood Prince.

Harry came to the unwanted conclusion that he was attracted to darkness. How else was he to explain he unusual attraction to men of darkness such as the nice man, Sirius, Snape, Malfoy, Tom, and the Half-Blood Prince (who was Snape).

Harry also came to the miserable conclusion that Dumbledore was the only reason why he fought as hard as he did against the darkness. He was another adult who loved Harry, he was proud of Harry and his fight against darkness. It was after all, his strong loyalty to Dumbledore that enabled him to win against Tom.

And now with the fight against Voldemort escalating and the search and destruction of the Horcruxes, Harry felt that his fight against was going to become even more harsh, and perhaps this time he will succumb to his attraction.


End file.
